Recreation
by Samekian
Summary: This is my fourth installment of DBZ fanfics.I suggest you read the others in order before you dive into this one.Well, Nail and Bardock wanna test their skills on their pops.After that, Nail has to resolve an issue within himself. R/R THX
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
The golden sun began to rise, shedding light onto the mountainous region. The rays began attacking Jinja's eyelids, forcing them open with a strength that only the sun can harness. The girl sat up from her slumber, rubbing her eyes and yawning ferociously. Nail watched her awaken, waiting for her to do the morning ritual she had attained during their 3 years of training together. It was coming to an end soon, Nail had taught her everything his father had taught him. Jinja floated over to the canteen Nail had placed on a rock ten feet away. She raised her hand up and skillfully deflected six of Nail's ki blasts. Her eyes still struggling to stay open, she dodged Nail's hands and feet that had been coming at her since she knocked away all the shots. Nail grinned at her laziness, and halted his attack. "So what are we gonna do, Nail-san?" Jinja asked as she stretched her small muscles. "We are going to have a race." Nail said with a tone of sadness in is voice. "Alright, to where?" Jinja replied. "Your house…" Nail stated as he began the count. "Ready….set….GO!" Nail yelled as he pushed off the ground and began flying towards Jinja's house. He looked back and saw Jinja trying to keep up, then suddenly a golden explosion had happened around her, and she began gaining. He let Jinja catch up, then when she was a few feet away, he began going faster. Jinja's eyes widened, "How is he so fast!?" she thought to herself as she began flying faster. Nail threw a ki blast back at her. She dodged it but lost speed, then she concentrated some ki and fired a blast at him. She was surprised to see the beam get closer without a response from Nail. Suddenly the beam passed through him, without disturbing his course. Before Jinja could ask how, Nail landed at her house. She set down beside him, huffing and puffing. She looked up at her teacher, only to see him relaxed and calm, as if nothing had happened. "Nail…how did…you…beat…me…?" Nail grinned at her, "Last lesson before I take you home. Many fighters are able to split their bodies into two or more forms. I just split my body and made one race you, and the other teleport here…that is why I'm not tired, and I made the switch when I blasted you." Jinja nodded, not understanding him fully, but followed him to the door.  
  
"BEEP….BEEP….BEEP….BEEP…." Trunks raised his finger to the alarm clock and incinerated it, then turned his body back to his sleeping wife and shut his eyes. "Trunks, what time is it?" Pan said weakly. "I don't know, I blasted the thing at 10:29." Pan smiled and kissed Trunks, "You gonna call in sick today?" Pan said with a wicked smile on her face. "Nah, I'll just come in late or something. I think you used up all my sick days!" Trunks said as he smiled and kissed her back. Before they could embrace they heard a knock at the door. They stopped and at the same time sat up quickly, "Is that?" Trunks said to Pan, "It is!" Pan replied. They both jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, but before Trunks opened the door, Pan stopped him. "You'd better put some underwear on sweetheart…" she said to him. Trunks turned around, smiling and blushing like an idiot. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and his nose began to bleed, "You too…" he said to Pan as he wiped his nose and chased her back to their room. They dressed up and came back down. Trunks flung the door open and was tackled by a small figure. Jinja covered her father in kisses, then jumped up to Pan and hugged her tightly. Trunks barely recognized his daughter. "Super- Saya-jin?" Trunks said as he turned to Nail. "You'll get used to it after a while, just be careful and don't get her angry…" The Namek replied as he rubbed his chin. Trunks chuckled as he stood up and shook Nail's hand. "So what are you going to do now?" The Saya-jin asked. "Well, I might go see how Bardock is doing. Maybe we can have a little sparring match. I want to see if he developed his regeneration like I developed my new skill." Nail said calmly as he stepped back from the house and a golden aura exploded around him. Trunks' eyes widened, "His power…..it is unbelievable…." Trunks thought to himself. Pan and Jinja ran outside to see what was going on, a chicken leg was hanging out of Jinja's mouth. Pan looked at Trunks with a surprised and curious expression. Nail let his aura fall and walked over to Pan. "Your daughter has alotta heart. Just like you when we fought the Samekian so many years ago. You should be proud of her…." Nail said. "Thank you." Pan said, patting her daughter's head. Jinja looked up at Nail and smiled uncontrollably. "That is the first time he said that I was good." Jinja thought to herself. "Well I have to go. Will you guys be at Master Roshi's later?" Nail said as he began to float off. "Probably." Trunks said. "BYE NAIL-SAN!" Jinja called. Nail waved his hand and disappeared.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Tsun! Get back here!" Goten yelled as a two-year old boy ran outside, completely naked, into oncoming traffic. "Catch him GOTEN!!!" Bra yelled, smiling inwardly at her cute little boy, and her son too. A sharp screeching was heard throughout the neighborhood as the little boy stopped and began peeing onto the street. The cars began skidding out of the way, smashing into each other, and miraculously missing the small child, who was quickly grabbed and carried away by his half-naked father. Goten ran back inside, a nervous sweat running down his face, checking his son for any injuries. Bra grabbed Tsun and hugged him tightly as the miniature Saya- jin put his head on her shoulder and went back to sleep as if nothing had happened. Goten let out a sigh of relief and took Tsun up to his room. Bra was left standing in the room, in her bathrobe, trying not to laugh at her husband's leopard-skin underwear that she forced him to model for her the night before.  
  
A drop of sweat fell to the sandy beach as Bardock continued his push-ups. He felt Nail's ki approaching slowly. Suddenly the Namek had appeared right in front of him. "So I see your still training…" Nail said as Bardock jumped off the floor and stood on his feet. He tilted his head upward towards his friends face. As Nail went to shake his hand, Bardock threw a fist into his face, which Nail caught easily. They smiled and punched each other's fist. "Your as quick as ever…" Bardock said as he smiled. "Come inside and greet everyone, we will check each other's strength a little later." The two warriors walked inside.  
  
"Nail, nice of you to join us." Master Roshi said as he threw a card down onto the table. Maron stood up and greeted the tall Namek, then quickly walked into the kitchen and began to make something for him. "What would you like?" she directed toward him. Nail shook his head and pointed to his canteen, "This is all I need but thank you very much." he answered. By the time Maron sat back down, Roshi had already seen every single one of her cards, regardless of the Turtle's constant reprimanding. Bardock and Nail walked off to the side as Roshi, Maron, and Turtle continued their game. "So, Bardock, I was wondering….have you learned how to utilize the regeneration technique?" Nail asked eagerly. Bardock nodded, "And Super Saya-jin? You got it down pat?" Nail nodded. "Looks like we gotta test it out, huh?" They said to each other at the same time. "Master Roshi, me and Nail are gonna have a sparring match, we will be back in a few days ok? Alright, lets go." Bardock said. As they began to fly off, Maron grabbed the Saya-jin's leg and pulled him down. She looked into his eyes and hugged him, "Be careful ok?" Maron whispered into his ear as she gave Nail a dirty look. Nail backed up from the power of the look and waited for Bardock to follow him, "What was that about?" Nail asked when they were out of range of her hearing. "Maron and I have kind of gotten together…" Bardock said as he rubbed the back of his head. "KIND OF!!!!" Maron yelled. Bardock gave Nail a frightened look and they flew off, searching for a good place to fight.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Well Goku?" Piccolo said as he stretched his arms. Goku lunged to the right, stretching his leg. "Alright, alright Piccolo, here I come." Goku and Piccolo were starting their daily match. King Kai sat in his lounge chair and watched the two warriors throw themselves at each other, but right before their fists met, two figures appeared and absorbed the punches, throwing them to the floor in agony. Nail and Bardock stood up, rubbing their cheeks where their fathers had slammed their fists. "Nail?" Piccolo said. "Bardock?" Goku said. The two warriors bowed to their fathers. "We were just looking for a good place to fight, and…um…well we didn't wanna mess up the Earth…so…." Nail began. "We figured this planet would be a good place to test out each other's skills." Bardock finished. A vein began to bulge out of King Kai's forehead, "I have enough people destroying my planet! I don't need two more of you wrecking everything." He yelled. "Pay no attention to him, its good to see you two." Goku said. Piccolo nodded, "Nail, I heard you can go Super Saya-jin?" Nail nodded. "Show us!" Goku replied excitedly. Nail stepped back and concentrated his ki, he let out a scream as a golden aura surrounded his body, and his power level shot up. Piccolo's eyes widened as he watched his son's ki rise above any of his expectations. After a while, Bardock also looked at Nail with an amazed expression. "He is stronger than me when I go level 2!?" Bardock thought to himself. "Wow, he is really strong Piccolo, you should be proud!" Goku said. "Thank you Goku, but I bet your son is exactly the same, isn't that right Bardock?" Piccolo asked. Bardock smiled and released his power. His hair turned golden, his eyes green. "So you can go level 2?" Goku asked. Bardock shook his head, and tensed his muscles up even more. "LEVEL 3!!!!" he yelled as his hair lengthened and his eyebrows disappeared. This time Nail was amazed, "Impressive…" Nail thought as he smiled inwardly. "Whoa…" Piccolo and Goku mumbled as they felt their sons' enormous power. "They have surpassed us in every way Piccolo…" Goku whispered into his old friend's ear. "Your right, their power is better, but I think we should test out their technique…" Piccolo said as Goku smiled and disappeared. Bardock and Nail locked at the smirking Piccolo as a hand chopped down at the back of their necks, sending them towards the floor, but instead meeting Piccolo's uppercuts, making them soar upwards. They shook it off as they realized what was going on. "Lets do it Bardock…" Nail whispered as they threw their arms out and lunged at their fathers. Piccolo and Goku stood next to each other and fired a huge blast towards them, only missing by an inch. As they turned they met hundreds of fists being thrown at them with lightning speed and accuracy. Already the attackers were on the defensive. Suddenly Goku went Level 4 and smacked Bardock away, then turned and kicked Nail in the back. Piccolo grabbed his stumbling son and threw him into the air. As Nail recovered he heard, "Makenkosappo!!!" and as he smiled, he realized that it had gotten much stronger than he remembered. He brought his arm back to knock it away, and as he did, an enormous amount of pain surged through his body. As the smoke cleared he noticed his arm was missing. He looked down to see Bardock losing ground to Goku, so he quickly began to regenerate. As his arm shot out he felt his father's ki appear behind him and before he could turn, he felt Piccolo's forearm slam into his back, sending him into the tired Bardock. Piccolo set down next to Goku and patted his back, "Looks like we still got it," he said with a chuckle, knowing it wasn't over. Before Goku could reply, a blast slammed into his face, knocking him to the floor. Piccolo turned to meet his two angry students walking towards him slowly. He got into his stance as they attacked with one of his own techniques. "I know what they are gonna do but I still can't stop them, they are too fast…" Piccolo thought as he managed to block most of the hits, but the ones that landed sent excruciating pains through his body. They slowly backed him up against a wall and began throwing wild blows at their teacher. "Say uncle!" Bardock yelled in surprise as Piccolo not only absorbed their blows, but was able to dish out some of his own. Suddenly, Bardock felt two more huge ki's appear behind them. Nail turned and his eyes widened. He pushed Bardock to the right, then he jumped to the left, as the taller figure grabbed Piccolo and the short one blasted the entire area. Bardock shook his head and rose to meet his father's fist, sending him back to the floor. Nail soon joined him as they helped each other up. When they looked at their attackers, they saw Goku and Piccolo in the middle, then Gohan and Vegeta each on one side. "C'mon Piccolo, why didn't ya tell me we were gonna have a sparring match, I thought we were friends…" Gohan said lightheartedly. "Heh, Kakorroto, Piccolo, are your children too much for you?" Vegeta said with an arrogant grin on his face. "You think you can take them on yourself?" Goku replied. "Just stand back and watch my power…." Vegeta said as he transformed into Super Saya-jin 4. "You underestimate their power Vegeta…" Piccolo stated. Vegeta just laughed, "Just stay out of it!" he yelled as he lunged at the young warriors. As his fist closed in on Bardock's face, Nail grabbed Vegeta's arm and Bardock appeared over him and slammed his clasped fists into his back. Vegeta crashed into the floor under him and quickly recovered only to meet the onslaught of their attacks. "Impossible, how could they be so fast!?" Vegeta asked himself as he tried to dodge their barrage of punches and kicks. The Saya-jin prince grabbed Nail, and the split-second he put down his guard, three of Bardock's punches scored, making him stagger back as the grip on Nail's arm loosened, then the whole arm disappeared. He felt a kick slam into his unprotected back, bending him backwards and exposing his stomach for Bardock's clenched fist. The young Saya-jin focused all his energy and punched Vegeta in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Vegeta fell to his knees, then slowly stood, trying to straighten himself from the pain. His left arm covered his abdomen as he raised his right to fight. "C'mon you two!" Vegeta yelled, "Is that ALL YOU GOT!?" he screamed as he threw himself at them. Nail and Bardock's eyes widened as Vegeta's power soared, "Hey Piccolo, looks like we aren't the only ones that have been training…" Goku stated. Piccolo nodded, "But they still aren't using their full power, and Vegeta is already fighting at over his full potential, he won't be able to keep it up for long…" Piccolo replied as he evaluated the fight from the sidelines. Vegeta was throwing his fists at the young warriors, occasionally knocking one away, but they wouldn't let up. He began to breathe heavy as Nail and Bardock began fighting back. "I'm almost out of power…" Vegeta desperately whispered to himself. His muscles ached from overstrain. "His weakness is his pride…instead of working with us, he wanted to fight by himself, and none of us could defeat them by ourselves…" Gohan said. "Actually," Goku began as he stepped forward, Piccolo followed. Suddenly the Namek shrunk himself down to Goku's size. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Fuuuuu-SION-HAAAA." Goku and Piccolo yelled while performing a dance. A bright flash lit the small planet as they fused.  
  
Vegeta threw his kick at Nail and hit air as he felt an enormous power appear from behind him. The three warriors that were engaged in combat stopped in their tracks and turned to the ki source. "Un……Un….believable…" Nail managed to blurt out as Bardock rubbed his eyes. "Dad, Piccolo-san?" Gohan asked the figure standing in front of him. "Call us Gokillo…" they said in a double-voice. "Hey Vegeta, let us try out our power, we're dying to see how strong we are…" they continued. Vegeta was too shocked to answer. They walked towards their sons. "Are you ready?" Gokillo said as he threw his fist at Nail. Bardock watched in awe as a fist slammed into Nail's face, then swung at him. He barely dodged and jumped back, only to see hundred of ki blast flying towards him. All he could do was defend. Suddenly he felt Nail's ki jump high and throw a blast down at their fathers. Not only did Nail's blast get reflected back at him, but there was no skip in the constant flow of blasts at Bardock. "Looks like we gotta go full power buddy…" Nail said to Bardock telepathically. The Saya- jin nodded and threw his arms out, creating an energy field around himself, deflecting the blasts, then powered up. Nail did the same. Bardock almost reached his full potential when the ki blasts stopped. He looked up and as the smoke cleared, he saw Nail trying to fight off their fathers. Bardock charged a quick Kame-hame-ha and fired. Right before it slammed into the warriors in the air, Nail disappeared, leaving Gokillo with the blast. He thrust his chest out and absorbed the energy. "Wow…." Nail and Bardock exclaimed at the same time. As they stared in amazement, only one thought came into their minds. "We haven't seen Nairdock in a while…." They thought to each other as they also performed the fusion dance. Gohan and Vegeta stared stupidly at the two Namek Saya-jin hybrids, "Did we miss something?" they asked each other simultaneously.  
  
Everyone came out of their huts to see what was going on. "It is unusually load today…" Chi-Chi said to Videl as they noticed two unfamiliar figures. "Hey Vegeta, what's going on?" Bulma asked. Vegeta didn't answer. As 18 and Krillan ran over to the power source they stopped in amazement. "Nairdock!?" Krillan exclaimed. "Their powers….I can't sense an end to them…" 18 added. "Stand back everybody, this is gonna get ugly…" Gohan said as he grabbed Videl's hand and walked as far away as he could without missing anything. Vegeta also floated back, his pride hurt, waiting for a chance to redeem himself. Tien, Chou-zu, Yamcha, and even Master Roshi came out from their parts of the planet to see what was going on. They all stared in awe.  
  
"Looks like we have an audience now…" Nairdock said to Gokillo. "Let's begin shall we." Gokillo declared as he lunged at them. As the fight began, Tien, Chou-zu, and Yamcha began to walk away with their heads down. "HEY, where you guys goin?" Krillan asked. "We can't see what's goin on…they are moving too fast…" Yamcha said sadly as he walked back to his hut. Krillan smiled and looked forward. "what are you smiling about, you can't see them either." Vegeta yelled back at him. Krillan rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a bit, At least I didn't get beat up…" Krillan whispered so only 18 could here. She chuckled softly. "What was that!?" Vegeta yelled back at him. "Nothing…" Krillan mumbled as he walked further back with his wife. They sat on a rock by Videl and Gohan. Krillan looked up at his friend as saw his eyes moving quickly, "Man, Gohan can see them…." Krillan said to himself as he looked forward and strained his eyes.  
  
Gokillo and Nairdock had smiles on their faces the whole time. They skillfully dodged each other's punches and kicks, never letting their guard down. Suddenly, Gokillo disappeared, Nairdock turned to meet a knee slamming into their stomach. As Gokillo cupped their hands Nairdock disappeared and reappeared behind their fathers. They threw a strong forearm into Gokillo's back, sending them to the floor. As they hit the ground, they disappeared and continued their onslaught on their sons. Gokillo scored a punch into Nairdock's unsuspecting face, knocking him off balance. As they fell backwards, Gokillo appeared behind them and fired a huge beam into their backs. Nairdock screamed in pain as it singed their skin. They brought their arms forwards and aimed carefully. They concentrated their ki and fired with all their strength. The beam soared through the air and into the horizon. Gokillo's eyes shrank as they slowly realized what Nairdock was doing. "Behind us Goku!" Piccolo yelled. They let their beam go and turned to meet an enormous amount of energy hurling towards them. They threw their arms out and tried to deflect the beam. They caught it and focused, trying to push it upwards. Suddenly, they felt excruciating pain fill their body as Nairdock threw their elbow into Gokillo's spine. Their arms dropped and a piece of Nairdock's energy ball slammed into Gokillo's shoulder. They fell to the ground slowly, "Makenkosappo!" Nairdock yelled as he fired a thin beam into Gokillo's abdomen. It pierced their skin and they split apart before they hit the ground. Nairdock powered down and sighed. "Damn, we got lucky their Bardock." Nail said to him slowly. "FINAL FLASH!!!" Nairdock looked around and saw Vegeta's red fur and long black hair, and a huge yellow ki blast flying towards them. Their eyes widened as they got ready to deflect it without any power left in them. "Masenko-HA!" Gohan yelled as he shit it upwards towards Nairdock. They stared in amazement as two beams raced towards them. But as they were about to hit, Gohan's beam slammed into Vegeta's knocking it into eternal space. "Raaaah, why did you do that GOHAN?" Vegeta yelled as he powered down and walked away. Bulma followed. Nairdock floated down and they split. "Father are you ok?" Nail said to the beat up Piccolo. "Heh, good job…" Piccolo managed to murmur as he fell unconscious. Goku looked up at the sky with a smile. "Papa?" Bardock and Gohan exclaimed simultaneously. "You two are amazing….I am proud of you." Goku said as he also closed his eyes and rested.  
  
"Thanks a lot Gohan, I don't think we could have gathered up enough energy to block that shot in time." Nail said to him. "what are you talking about Nail, we could have blocked it with ease." Bardock said easily. "But thanks anyway bro." Bardock added. "You two are impressive, your strength is unfathomable. I've never seen anything like it." Gohan said. "Ya, how did you get so strong?" Krillan asked as he waked over with 18 and Videl. "They shook their heads, runs in the family I guess." Bardock said. "Good teachers too." Nail added. "So how are things on Earth Bardock?" Krillan asked him, knowing about him and his daughter. 18 grabbed his shirt, "You're treating her ok right?" Bardock smiled and nodded, "Ya, ya don't worry, Maron is a great girl, I like her a lot." He said quickly. "Great? That's it?" Krillan said. "You only like her?" 18 added. Bardock shook his head, "I mean um….oh mom hey!" he exclaimed and walked over to Chi-Chi. A fist slammed into Bardock face. "This is how you treat your father?" Chi-Chi yelled. Everyone began to walk away from Chi-Chi, but then a rolling pin slammed into Nail's head. "You too green boy!!" He rubbed his head and smiled. "So guys, how are things on Earth?" Videl asked finally. "Well," Bardock began, "Goten and Bra have a kid now, his name is Tsun. Just then, Bulma appeared out of nowhere, "So Bra finally married Goten huh?" she asked. Nail nodded, "And your granddaughter Jinja has just finished her training with me, she is very strong." Nail explained. "Well if a Namek taught her, she couldn't be that strong!" Vegeta yelled from a tree, a few feet away. "Hey, Vegeta, a Namek trained me and I turned out ok." Gohan yelled in defense of Piccolo. "And if I recall correctly, he also trained your son Trunks for a while…" Krillan added. "Hmph, you can believe what you want but Saya-jins are the strongest in the universe, we are a warrior race and no-one has the power to defeat us. He screamed with a vein beginning to show in his forehead. Bulma walked back over to him and they disappeared again.  
  
"Well I guess we better get going. Tell our dads that we enjoyed the match and they should train harder." Bardock said with a big smile. Nail smacked Bardock's arm, "Don't say that last part…" Nail interjected. They put their fingers to their foreheads and disappeared. Everyone began to walk away, and King Kai was left standing there, his face turning blue with anger, surveying the damage that had been cause to his planet. "I….hate…those…guys…" he mumbled to himself as he got out a broom and began to sweep the ground deliriously. 


	2. Part 2

CHAPTER 4  
  
"Goten, have you seen Tsun?" Bra yelled as she walked around their house, searching every room. She walked into the living room and saw food all over the floor, and Goten and Tsun, in their underwear, doing push-ups. A kick slammed into Goten's face, knocking him back a little. "Hey." Goten whined as he rubbed his cheek. "He is only two years old!!! You shouldn't be training him!!!" Bra yelled. Tsun stopped doing push-ups and began to crawl towards the kitchen. Goten and Bra watched as Tsun opened the refrigerator, climbed past the fruits and vegetables section and grabbed a leg from a turkey and began to eat while he climbed down. Goten rubbed the back of his head and laughed, while Bra watched in dismay as her son was growing up to be like his father. "What am I going to do with you two?" She asked rhetorically. "Anything you want." Goten said to her mischievously and with a wink. Bra began to blush uncontrollably as Goten brought Tsun over to the TV and turned on his bedtime story tape. Bra ran upstairs and got on one of her cutest outfits and ran back downstairs. She smiled as she saw her little son's eyes closing slowly, but then sighed as she saw Goten's eyes were already closed, and he was dreaming about something unimaginable to any intelligent person. She blew the hair out of her face and brought Tsun to his room, then sat by Goten and cuddled into his arms. "What am I going to do with you?" she repeated. "Anything….you….want…" Goten whispered in his dream. This time, Bra smiled mischievously.  
  
"Roshi! Stop cheating!!!" Maron yelled as she threw the cards at the old man and walked out of the house. Master Roshi chuckled and cleaned the cards up quickly. He sat back and began to read one of his magazines. Suddenly, he felt two huge powers appear on his beach, but he paid no attention to it. "There you are sweetie-pie!" Maron yelled as she jumped into Bardock's arms. Bardock smiled and blushed as he caught her easily. "Hey Maron, what's up?" Bardock said quickly. "Roshi was cheating again…" she said with a mockingly sad face. Nail looked at the two. "He is different when she is around…" Nail thought to himself as he couldn't wait to get back to his home. Then he realized that Jinja wouldn't be there, and he received an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He shook it off and prepared to leave. "Well I'll see ya later Bar-" Nail began but then saw him and Maron nudging their noses together. Nail scratched his head, then patted Bardock on his shoulder and flew off the island.  
  
Nail watched the water go by under him and felt an urge to go to Trunks' house. "Hmm, what is this strange feeling I am sensing." He thought to himself as he began to veer south instead of north. He suddenly stopped in mid-air. He felt torn. He shook his head and headed towards Yanzabit Heights. "I am not welcome there, it is too late in the night to come over." He thought to himself as he flew home quickly. Nail set down on the desolate cliffs and crossed his arms. He took in a deep breath, and felt his lungs fill up with unpolluted air. "This is my place…I belong here." Nail thought to himself. Somehow he wasn't comfortable. He felt a conflict begin to take place inside his mind. He fired a blast at a near by cliff, destroying it completely. "Why…" he asked himself. He groaned and punched himself in the stomach. He shook his head and began to meditate. He sighed and let his thoughts flow freely. Nail suddenly began to see images of Goku hugging Chi-Chi, Gohan and Videl walking with their arms crossed, Krillan and 18 holding hands, Vegeta and Bulma arguing. His teeth began to show. Then he saw Trunks and Pan, hiding the fact that they wanted to jump on each other every second of every day, then of Goten and Bra kissing, and finally…that last image of Bardock and Maron, nudging their noses together. "Raaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Nail yelled into the air. He brought his hands to his head as he felt himself being ripped apart. He groaned in pain, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!" he yelled in agony. His ki shot up as his body began to tear into two. He felt like he had jumped out of himself, then he fell to his knees. Nail began to breathe heavily as his arms held him up from the floor. He sensed a huge ki behind him, and as he turned…he saw himself! "What the…" the two Namek's said to each other at the same time. They slowly got up and looked at each other. Nail felt relieved, like that whole conflict had left his body, and he was pure now. "So, it has finally happened…" the mirror image said to him. "What?" Nail asked with bewilderment in his voice. "I finally rid myself of your weak thoughts….I feel so evil, I love it." The figure said to him. Nail grabbed his shirt, "What do you mean? I am not evil! Where did you come from!!" Nail yelled in despair. The figure knocked Nail's hand off his shirt, "Don't you understand, I have been building up inside of you since you were born…you're father was originally evil, you know that, don't you? Since you were brought up to help people, I had no chance to show myself. You were always the good guy, and every time I tried to show, you were much too strong for me to escape. But now, this, dare I say, love, that cannot be granted to you, while everyone else enjoys it, has made you angry…or jealous…I cannot say, but I took advantage of that, and here I am." The figure explained with a smile on his face, enjoying Nail's painful realization. "….How….how can this be?" Nail murmured. "Oh please, Don't be so WEAK!" the figure yelled at him. "I have to say, I am impressed with my strength, especially with these Saya-jin cells flowing through my blood. I can feel so much more potential without that weak barrier that you created." He said. Nail fell to the floor, "What have I done…" he whispered to himself, "What are you planning to do?" Nail asked him. The figure smiled and chuckled softly, "Oh the usual, I know about the Dragonballs," he said as he pointed to his head, "so I will go to that Capsule Corp. house and snatch that nifty radar, then find the balls and make a wish…I think you can imagine what it will be…" he finished as he prepared to fly off. Nail looked up at him in contempt, "I will stop you." He said as he flew towards him. The figure quickly turned Super Saya-jin and slammed his forearm into Nail's face. Nail flew towards the ground. "So easy to transform," the figure chuckled, "Hey Nail, we can't both have the same now, so call me…hmm, how about Hammer Daimao! I think it is fitting to give credit to our real father!" he yelled down to Nail. He then disappeared without a trace. "I…must stop him…" He thought as he picked himself up and flew after Hammer.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Jinja! Time for bed!" Pan called. "Coming mom!" Jinja replied as she jumped off the ground. She turned the television off and kissed Trunks, who fell asleep on the couch, then ran upstairs to her room. As she ran in, Pan walked out and kissed her head, then left. Jinja jumped into bed and closed her eyes. Pan walked down the stairs and jumped onto Trunks' lap. She kissed his cheek to wake him. "Hmm, oh hey hun, where's Jinja?" Trunks asked, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. "She just went to sleep, you were dozing on the couch so I had to wake you. I don't want you to wake up with a sore back…" she explained. Trunks nodded in thanks and smiled at her, "Off to bed then huh, sweetheart?" he asked. Pan nodded and he stood up with her in his arms and began to walk up the stairs. Suddenly Jinja threw her door open and caught her parents kissing on the stairs. They quickly broke from their kiss and looked at their excited daughter, "Nail-san has come to say good night!" she yelled. "Trunks searched for his ki. "Oh yeah, how come we didn't sense that Pan?" he wondered. "Because we were focusing on something else you dope!" Pan replied as she jumped out of his arms. "Well you can get dressed and say bye to him Jinja, but don't stay out too long…" Trunks said as he tried to patch things up with Pan. Jinja ran into her room and got on her gi (the suits they wear when they are training) that Nail had given her. She ran outside and spotted him flying towards her house. "Hmmm, his ki feels different somehow…" Jinja thought to herself but quickly dismissed it, knowing about the fight he had had in the morning. She waved up at the Namek, showing him exactly which house it was.  
  
Hammer smiled as he set down by Jinja. She quickly ran over to him and bowed. "Nail! Have you come to see me?" she began. Hammer nodded and with his most gentle voice said, "Yes Jinja, and I'm also looking for that dragon radar you guys have." Jinja gave him a confused look. "What do you need that thingy for?" she asked. Hammer's patience was already thinning, "Is that how you talk to your sensei?" he said, trying not to slam a fist into her face. She bowed quickly and went to find the radar. He smiled inwardly. "Hey Nail, what's up!" Trunks yelled from his window. Hammer didn't acknowledge him. Trunks looked at him curiously. He jumped from his window and walked towards him. Trunks sensed something was wrong. Suddenly, Jinja ran out with the radar and walked towards her father and Hammer. As she handed it up to him, Trunks grabbed it out of her hand, "What do you need this for?" Trunks asked. As he finished his sentence, Hammer sent a fist into Trunks' unsuspecting face, knocking him to the floor. Jinja watched in disbelief as Hammer grabbed the radar out of Trunks' unconsciousness hands and began to walk off. Jinja ran towards him and Hammer brought his arm back and threw it at her. Jinja dodged then met a kick slamming into her stomach. Jinja fell to her knees, struggling for air, trying to understand what was happening. Hammer smiled wildly the whole time, enjoying the pain they were going through. A ki blast suddenly slammed into his back, burning the back of his gi. He turned to the source and saw a golden-haired women, with a menacing look on her face. "What's wrong with you NAMEK?" She yelled as she charged Hammer. As her fist was about to meet his face, Hammer disappeared, and Pan felt a powerful grip form around her neck. "You will be my first victim…" he whispered into her ear. She struggled to break free, but Hammer also had a golden aura surrounding him. Pan fought for the precious air that she had been taking for granted. She began to lose consciousness, but just then, the grip lightened a little as Trunks, now level 2, was hitting Hammer with everything he had. Finally Hammer turned and engaged Trunks. They fought around for a few seconds, then Hammer exploded with power. Trunks was knocked away and Jinja stared at him. Little streaks of electricity were circling his golden aura now. "Why are you doing this!!!" Jinja yelled, tears streaming down her face. He looked at her and smiled evilly. "Because…I feel like it!" He yelled as he lunged at her. Jinja was paralyzed, she couldn't move a muscle. "JINJA!!" Trunks and Pan yelled, they couldn't save her.  
  
"NO!" Nail yelled as he tackled Hammer to the ground, saving Jinja by seconds. "HOW DARE YOU!" Nail growled, his anger rising. He clenched his fist and began fighting with his counterpart. "How do you expect to beat me brother? You are so weak!" Hammer yelled as he slammed a fist into Nail's face. Nail absorbed the blow with his anger and threw a knee into Hammer's stomach, then cupped his hands and threw them down onto Hammer's back. The evil Namek hit the floor and shook the neighborhood. Nail looked at Jinja, her tears dissipating as the realization that that wasn't her teacher hit her. "Don't worry….I'll take care of it." Nail said to her as he grabbed Hammer, then teleported back to Yanzabit Heights. "NAIL- SAN!" Jinja yelled as she began to fly towards her former training grounds. Trunks grabbed her leg, "Don't you see what's happening? He has to deal with this on his own…." Trunks said as he rubbed his cheek. Jinja broke free from her father's grip. "I am going to help him!" Jinja yelled as she flew off at full speed. Trunks and Pan followed, "What are we getting ourselves into?" Pan asked. "Go tell Bardock, we may need him." Trunks stated calmly as he sped up. Pan nodded and veered off their course, towards Kame Island.  
  
Bardock was beginning to doze off, with Maron in his arms as he felt a huge ki surge near Nail's home. He shook his head, "He is back to training already…" he thought to himself. He sighed and tried to fall asleep, but deep in his mind he sensed something was wrong. Bardock shook it off and fell asleep. An hour went by and suddenly, Pan burst into the house and shook Bardock's shoulder. He awakened quickly, partly because of Pan shaking him, and partly because he had a bad premonition. "What is it?" he asked sleepily. "It's Nail," Pan began, and as soon as he heard it, his heart sank, "He is going crazy or something, you have to come!" she said desperately. Bardock nodded and grabbed her arm, then searched for Nail's ki. His eyes widened as he felt two of them. Pan and Bardock disappeared from the small house without a trace.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Nail and Hammer appeared on a deserted cliff. Hammer stood up quickly and glared at Nail. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "I don't want to hold back, if we go full power in the city, everyone would be killed…" Nail explained. "Oh, so you wanna see how tough I am?" Hammer said as a smile grew on his green face. Nail nodded, "I know I can defeat you, I don't need anyone's help." He said. Hammer smiled, then quickly lunged at him. Nail dodged and their fight began.  
  
Jinja flew with all her speed to her master's ki. "I have to help him!" she cried as her small muscles began to strain. Trunks flew behind her, with a surprised expression on his face, "She is so fast…" he thought. He looked forward and saw the two Namek's, exchanging blows. Jinja stopped in mid-air and began to form a ball of energy. Trunks' eyes widened as he grabbed her arms and pulled her to a cliff nearby. "Papa, why?" she asked. "This is something he has to do…" Trunks said as he crossed his arms and began to watch the engagement. Jinja looked at him, with tears forming in her eyes, but she obeyed and also began to look on. Nail appeared above Hammer and slammed his foot into his face. Hammer flew down then disappeared. Nail looked around, then quickly turned and fired a blast into the air. Hammer appeared and blocked the shot, but turned to meet Nail's fist. He dodged it then slammed his knee into Nail's chest. Nail flew back a few feet, then threw his arms out and a golden aura appeared around him. Hammer did the same, but his aura grew bigger, and streaks of electricity began to circle his body. "His ki…" Nail thought as he immediately fell into defense. Hammer smiled now, whenever he hit Nail, he saw the pain on his face. He brought his arm back and it grew bigger as he gathered power into his punch. As he swung, Nail caught it surprisingly, then put one of his arms on Hammer's chest and roared. Hammer felt his shirt burn off and the ki blast begin to singe his skin. It thrust him backwards, then Nail began to throw ki blasts at Hammer with his other arm. Hammer screamed and Nail's blast was reflected back at him. He dodged but was suddenly stuck in mid-air. He felt Hammer's limbs restraining his own. Nail tried to break free, but Hammer had his arms locked, applying pressure to his neck. "Heh…I have you now…and after you…I will kill all of your friends…" Hammer whispered into his ear. Nail's face cringed with anger. His teeth began to show and his power began to rise. Nail snarled as his threw his arms forward. His aura increased, and now, he too had streaks of electricity encircling his body. "Impressive brother…" Hammer teased. "You….are not my brother…." Nail said slowly, with hatred lacing every word. Hammer lunged at him, but Nail threw his arm back and slammed his fist into Hammer's face. Hammer flew back dazed as Nail appeared above him and cupped his hands together, then swung down, sending Hammer sprawling to the ground. Hammer rose slowly, shaking off the blow, but Nail was already down there with him, throwing fists into his stomach and face. Hammer tried to defend, but he underestimated Nail. Nail threw him into a wall then placed two of his fingers together. "I will finish you with my father's move…" Nail explained. Hammer started to chuckle, then it turned into a laugh, "You are going to kill me?" he asked. Nail nodded. Hammer laughed out loud again, "Then you….will die with me…." He said, as blood began to trickle down his lip. Nail stared into Hammer's eyes as the realization hit him. "We are connected brother…I die….you die…" Hammer said, relishing in Nail's dilemma. Nail powered up, but then stopped himself. He fell to his knees. Hammer rose and walked over to him. "That is what separates you and me…I am strong…and you….are WEAK!" He yelled as he smashed an uppercut into Nail's face. Nail fell to the ground, and saw Hammer flying upwards. He felt Hammer powering up, but Nail could not move. "HAKEMO-HA!" Hammer yelled as the beam raced downwards toward Nail. His eyes widened as he realized he wasn't ready to stop it. As the beam was about to hit, Jinja appeared in front of it, her golden hair floating above her head, and smacked the beam into space. "Jinja…no…" Nail thought.  
  
"JINJA!" Trunks yelled as he appeared next to his daughter, facing Hammer. "So the two of you have decided to die?" Hammer said with an evil joy in his voice. Before Trunks could retaliate with words, Hammer appeared behind him, and chopped at his neck, paralyzing his upper body. Jinja turned and tried to punch at him, but Hammer was too fast. He grabbed her small fist and pulled her closer to him. "I see why he trained you…you have a lot of spunk." Hammer said as he punched her in the gut, knocking her unconscious, then throwing her down to her father. "Can't anyone give me a challenge?" Hammer said aloud. And as if Dende heard him, Bardock appeared next to Hammer and he turned to face him. "I think I am strong enough…" Bardock said with a smile on his face. Hammer looked at him as Bardock powered up to match his ki level. "Is that all?" Hammer said with mockery in his voice. "No, no, I have more, but I think it will be more interesting this way." Bardock explained as he saw the surprise cover Hammer's face. Pan flew down to her family and stayed with them, "Good luck Bardock…" she whispered.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Nail watched from the ground as his best friend fought a piece of himself. They had fought before, but when he caught a glimpse of Bardock's face, it was strange to him. Nail had never seen Bardock so angry, because when they fought other enemies, he had been focusing on the enemy the whole time. Now, he saw Bardock with the same hatred towards Hammer as he had towards King Caalor, and the Samekian. "I must put an end to this…" Nail thought. He couldn't bear to watch Bardock in this state.  
  
Hammer and Bardock exchanged blows, neither gaining the advantage. Hammer fired a ki blast at Bardock, the Saya-jin dodged and fired a few of his own. Hammer knocked them away then appeared in front of Bardock and threw a punch. Bardock disappeared and Hammer felt a knee slam into his spine. He turned and kicked Bardock in the face, knocking him back. They fired small beams at each other. The beams crashed and sent the two warriors flying in opposite directions. Hammer grew frustrated, so he threw a ki blast down at the helpless Trunks and Jinja. He turned his attention away from Bardock for one second, and right there he lost the battle. The Saya- jin began throwing hundreds of punches and kicks into Hammer's already weary body. The evil Namek looked down in dismay as he saw Pan had knocked the shot away. He became angry at himself for forgetting such an important detail. But he had no time to think, Bardock was using him for a punching bag. "This ends now!!" Bardock screamed as he powered up a Kame-Hame-Ha. "If I die, so does your friend!" Hammer yelled as a last resort. Bardock stopped in the middle of his attack. "No…you're lying!" he screamed. Hammer chuckled, "Am I?" he said. Bardock looked down to Nail, and he nodded slowly. Suddenly, Bardock's hair fell, then turned to its original color. Nail's eyes widened. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BARDOCK!!! FINISH HIM!" Nail screamed. Hammer laughed as he floated closer to Bardock. He grabbed his chin and spit into his face. "Everyone on Earth is so WEAK!" he yelled as he swung with all his strength at Bardock, crashing a fist into his face, throwing him down into a nearby canyon. He charged up all his power and began firing millions of ki blasts at the falling Saya-jin. "This is the end of him…" Hammer whispered for his own satisfaction.  
  
"Bardock can't take much more!" Pan yelled to Trunks. He stood up, and looked at Nail. "We cannot interfere…it's Nails decision…we should not have come in the first place." Trunks explained. Hammer smiled in amusement as they all watched him kill Bardock. "They are all scared stiff! I am the most powerful being in the universe!!!" he yelled into the air. Nail clenched his fists. He appeared behind Hammer, who didn't stop firing at Bardock. "And what do you want weakling?" he said to Nail. Nail brought his fingers to his head, "Oh so you want to fight? You remember you cannot kill me…" Hammer said to him as he felt his ki grow. "Wrong…I CAN kill you." Nail said as he focused all his power into his fingertips. Hammer began to turn slowly, the stream of blasts directed towards the weary Saya-jin halted. Pan and Trunks flew down to help Bardock as Jinja stared in horror. Nail brought his now sparking fingers down to Hammer's chest. Hammer stared in disbelief, "What are you…" He began to ask. "NAIL-SAN!!!!" Jinja cried as tears began streaming down her face. "Good-bye…Jinja…Bardock…" Nail whispered. "MAKENKOSAPPO!!!!" he then yelled as a thin beam pierced Hammer's chest. The evil Namek yelled in pain as he began to lose power and fall to the floor. Nail was left, floating in the air, alone. He brought his arms up and looked at them, they began to fade as Hammer's limp body hit the floor. Bardock looked up at his best friend, "No…Nail…" he managed to murmur as he fell unconscious. "NAIL-SAN!!!" Jinja cried again, this time on her knees, pounding the floor. "Jinja…don't cry…don't forget, I'm counting on you to wish me back, ok?" he said to her telepathically as his body disappeared. She stopped crying as she heard the news and remembered about the Dragonballs. Trunks carried Bardock as they walked over to Hammer's lifeless body. "How come he didn't disappear?" Jinja asked, as she sniffed back her tears. "He does not keep his body when he dies, because only the ones selected by King Kai keep their bodies. We will never see Hammer again…" Trunks explained. They all began to float off towards Kame Island to drop off Bardock.  
  
As they landed, Maron ran over and quickly grabbed Bardock from Trunks' arms. "Oh my goodness, sweetie are you ok?" she asked him. Bardock nodded with a smile, "Hey Jinja, don't forget your promise ok? I don't want Nail training with my dad, Vegeta and Piccolo, or I will never be able to catch up with him." Bardock said with a smile. "Yes, Of Course!" Jinja said with a bow. Trunks, Pan and Jinja waved goodbye to Maron and Bardock then they flew off, towards their house.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"Nail!? What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked with serious worry in his voice. "I…we had a problem on Earth, you see…" Nail explained the whole thing to his father. Piccolo nodded, "Well don't worry son. I'm sure they will wish you back in no time." He said, trying to comfort his son. Nail nodded and went to go think things over by himself. Goku walked over to Piccolo, "Like father, like son eh?" Goku said with a chuckle. They walked off in the opposite direction, still discussing how Bardock and Nail had beaten them, and the strategy for their next match. Nail sat by a tree and began to wonder why he had hesitated to kill Hammer when he had the chance. "Was I too scared to die? Was my life more important than Bardock's, than Jinja's?" He thought to himself. "You fool, don't you understand," King Kai began, "most people would not have gone through with it, don't beat yourself up about it. The fact is, when it got down to it, you saved them by sacrificing your own life. You should be proud of yourself." Nail thought about Kai's words, then felt better about himself. "There, feel better?" King Kai asked. Nail nodded. "Then take this and finish up!" Kai yelled suddenly as he handed Nail a broom and walked off. Nail smiled at King Kai's behavior and began to sweep up the mess he had partly caused just a few hours before.  
  
"Porunga!" Dende yelled into the sky with is arms in the air, "Bring back to life our friend, Nail!" the Namek shouted. Bardock, Maron, Jinja, Pan, and Trunks looked on as the huge dragon floated in the air, taking an unusually long time to grant the wish. "The one you call Nail cannot be brought back." The dragon explained in a deep voice after a long and unsettling silence. "Why?" Dende asked on behalf of everyone's quiet questioning. "There are two Nail's I know of, since one of them cannot be brought back, I cannot grant you this wish." The dragon explained further. They all stared up in disbelief. "Porunga, what can we do to wish back our friend?" Dende asked finally. The dragon's eyes flashed red, "You must go to the planet Yaserobik, there you will find a dragon that will be able to resurrect the Nail you speak of. I have granted my wishes by answering your questions, I bid you farewell." The dragon said as the Dragonballs floated up then dispersed into seven different directions. The six of them were left staring in shock at the gravity of the situation. "What do we do now?" Pan asked, already knowing her daughter's answer. "I promised Nail- san that I would wish him back, and that is what I am planning to do." Jinja said to her mother, then turned to Bardock, "You will help me, right uncle?" she asked the already nodding Bardock. "I am coming too…" Maron said as she saw Bardock agreeing. "Well, I guess me and Pan will be the adult supervision on this little class trip, huh?" Trunks joked. They all smiled lightly, then their expressions grew serious. "Now, all we gotta do is find out where this Yaserobik is…." Bardock said, "Then I could just teleport us there." He added. "Off to King Kai's planet then?" Trunks exclaimed. They all nodded, and grabbed a piece of Bardock. Dende watched as the warriors disappeared off his little palace, and into an adventure they would never forget…. 


End file.
